Happily Ever After
by scrummybunny
Summary: When some fairy godmothers get kidnapped, Draco and Ginny are recruited to create 'happily ever afters'. By some twist of fate, will they create their own?


Disclaimer:  Draco, Ginny, everyone in the Potterverse—sadly, not mine.  They belong to the ever-brilliant J.K. Rowling

-~-~-~-~-~-~-

It was a beautiful morning at Hogwarts that fateful day. The sky was mixed with shades of orange and pink as the sun rose. The garden gnomes from the Forbidden Forest snuck past the wards grounds and played in Hagrid's giant pumpkin patch. The professors gulped down their tea, preparing for their classes. And, like every morning, one incredibly grumpy girl had a rude awakening.

"**_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_**"****

Ginny Weasley rolled over, smacked the alarm clock, and succeeded in _not_ turning it off.

"Sh'off tha' stupid thing, Weasley!"

A scream.  "KEEP AWAY THE BIRDS!!"

Smack.  "Shut up, O'Brien."

Another smack.  A more pleasant result, though.  The cursed alarm clock finally turned off.  Ginny groaned and rubbed her eyes.  She liked to wake up earlier than her roommates so she could have a bit of privacy in the bathroom.  Grabbing her bathrobe, she trudged to the bathroom with her wand in hand.

_Lumos_.  Just enough light for her to get ready and not have the other girls pissed off at her.  With a large yawn, she snatched her toothbrush and froze when she looked up at the mirror.

That certainly was not her face.

The unfamiliar face peered at her.  It was..._blue_, actually.  Flowing black hair and two antennae sprouted from her head, and a large, silver crown rested there.  The stranger winked at her and Ginny shrieked.

"Oh, honestly, quiet down, will you?" 

"W-w-what are you?"

"Now, just come with me, and I'll explain—"

"Whoa, I learned my lesson the last time someone asked me to come with them somewhere.  What the hell are you, and what do you want?"

"This wasn't how it was supposed to go."

"Well, it's gone this way.  Deal with it.  Answer my question first—_what do you want with me_?"

"I _told_ you.  Come with me, and I will explain everything."

Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"If you do _anything_, keep in mind that I have a mean Bat-Bogey Hex."

The woman rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.  It's not like I _can_ hex you or anything.  Just tap the mirror three times with your wand."

A pause.

"Can I freshen up a bit beforehand?"

Another eye-roll.

"Sure, kid.  Just hurry up.  I'll be gone for a bit, but remember—three taps."

"Of course.  See you later, I s'pose."

She disappeared without an answer.  It was just as well, though.  Ginny brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and patted down her pajamas.  She figured that it would just be the two of them, but she wanted to look a bit presentable.  Hesitantly, she lifted her wand.  _Tap. Tap. Tap._

A flock of blue sparkles encircled her, and Ginny swung around, glancing in every direction.  She was surrounded.  She started to raise her wand when they evaporated as quickly as they appeared.  Odd.

She observed the room.  One squishy, pink stool behind a desk and two armchairs sat in front of it.  Ginny saw the blue lady sitting in the pink seat and stiffened when she saw the person sitting in the second armchair.

_Draco__ Malfoy was her fellow comrade in this?!_

He swiveled his head and gazed at her.  Looking her up and down, he frowned and turned away.  Fine.  If he wanted to be that way, she would _certainly_ show him the same respect that he always gave her.

"I am Glenda, queen of the fairies," the woman spoke, obviously expecting them to be impressed..

Silence.

"Well, fairy godmothers, to be exact.  We need your help.  You two are the most powerful students here at Hogwarts, and—"

"Ha!  I have more power than Potter! " Malfoy interrupted, pure delight evident in his voice.

"Well...no, actually, we did consider him, but he has another destiny ahead of him.  His magic isn't as suited to this as yours is," Glenda said.

"That's just a nice way of saying that I'm far more superior to Potter, admit it," he smugly replied.

"Actually, I think she's saying that you belong with the fairies, Malfoy."

Glare.

"Now, Virginia, Draco—"

"Are you calling me a poof, Weasley?"

"Do you think you're a poof, Malfoy?  Honestly, I have no problem with homosexuality.  It would explain your disdain...or should I say, _desires_, for Harry—"

"I am not a poof."

"Right.  Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, Malfoy. Remember that."

"I am NOT a—"

"ENOUGH!"

They stopped bickering to stare at Glenda.

"Will you let me finish?"

"I'm sorry—"

"Of course, madam—"

"Anyway.  Draco Lucius Malfoy, Virginia Molly Weasley—"

"Could you just call me Ginny?  Virginia sounds so stuffy."

Glare.

"Sorry."

"_No more bloody interruptions!_  Ok, Draco and _Ginny_, our top-ranked fairy godmothers have been kidnapped.  We have no idea who committed this horrible crime, but it must have been someone with great power—we fairies have a bit more magic than wizards."

Draco and Ginny looked at each other.

"I think I have an idea—"

"I may know who—"

"That doesn't matter at this point in time.  They have four charges.  I want you to take care of them—and, all the while, try to work out how to rescue our own damsels in distress.  I can see that you two do not get along, but _try_ to, for the sake of these girls, will you?"

Draco smirked the instant she mentioned girls.  Ginny rolled her eyes.

"What's in it for us?" he inquired.  She thought that was a rather intelligent question, one that she wondered herself.

"2,000 galleons.  Each."

Ginny's eyes widened.  She looked sideways at Malfoy, expecting him to look unimpressed.  Surprisingly, he looked as if he were almost drooling.  Hmm.  She'd have to press him for information later.

"What about school?  People might notice that two students are gone."

"As I told you before, fairies have extensive powers.  We can control time.  Do not worry over such trivial matters.  Besides, I am allied with your headmaster.  If he ever found out, I doubt he would mind.  Now, I need you both to sign these."

A puff of smoke appeared, and along with it, two sheets of paper with separate pens.  Draco grabbed his immediately and scrawled out his name.  Greedy little ferret.  Ginny twirled the pen through her fingers and decided that she had nothing to lose.  As soon as she finished dotting her _i_'s, the papers disappeared in a wisp.  Glenda grinned at the two of them and her purple wings flapped excitedly.

"Brilliant.  Absolutely brilliant.  You may take your wands, of course, but try not to do too many spells.  I will send you to the Room of Limbo in a moment.  There's a fairy there.  He will explain more to you.  Good luck."

Ginny gave a watery smile and examined her hands.  What had she gotten herself into?

"This works a bit like your Portkeys.  Hold hands."

Two grimaces.  Reluctantly, Draco grasped Ginny's hand.  His hand was unexpectedly warm.

"Close your eyes.  I shall tap you both on your foreheads, and afterwards, you may open them.  Your eyes, I mean.  You will then be in the Room."

Two pairs of eyelashes fluttered.  _Tap. Tap._

-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Draco and Ginny opened their eyes.  They were in a room that reminded Ginny of the waiting room at St. Mungos.  There was a man sitting in a chair at the far corner.  Normal-looking at first, with his scruffy brown hair, business suit, and cigar.  Of course, he also wore a purple tutu and large, blue wings sprang from his back.

"It's Biggles.  Mr. Biggles, to the two of you.  Welcome to the Room of Lingo.  Glenda told me a bit about you.  So I guess I'm to explain everything?"

They bobbed their heads earnestly.

"Ok.  There's always a damsel.  She tends to be in distress.  Well, a fairy godmother's job is to guide this damsel to a stage called 'happily ever after'.  When the world has seen fit that you achieved this, you will immediately return to this room and I will direct you to your next charge.  Got it?"

Two eager nods.

"Great.  Now, here's your first case.  A girl, naturally.  Her name's Snow White."

Ginny blinked.  She was pretty sure her mum had read this particular story to her when she was young.

"We're not clear on the details.  We never are.  Just help her.  And if there's a prince, help him too.  Good luck, you two.  Hold hands."

They were a bit used to this by now, so there wasn't quite as much of a uproar this time.  Ginny did glare and Draco sneered, so they weren't quite fluffy with each other yet.

_Tap.  Tap._

-~-~-~-~-~-~-

There were in an extremely dark forest.  There were animal noises everywhere.  Draco sat on a nearby log as Ginny paced in front of him.

"Listen, Malfoy, I think I know how this fairy tale goes—"

"Do you think he was checking me out?"

Blink.

"What?"

"Do you think he was checking me out?"

"Think highly of yourself, do you?"

"Well, he kept..._looking_ at me."

"Nah.  He's not your type anyway.  You tend to like men of the black haired and green eyed persuasion."

Draco scowled, and then a slow smirk spread across his face. 

"Funny, I thought that was yours."

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"What was that poem?" he mimicked a high falsetto, "_His eyes are as green as a fresh picked toad, his—_"__

"Shut _up_, Malfoy.

They sat in silence for a while until the falsetto voice piped up again.

"_He's so divine, I wish he were mine—_"__

"I'm sure you do, Malfoy."

They took turns sneering and glaring at each other until they heard a scream.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-


End file.
